deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Guts
Guts is the main protagonist of the Berserk series. He appeared in the 45th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Guts VS Nightmare, where he fought against Nightmare from the Soul Calibur series. History Guts' life has been hell since day one. After being born from the corpse of his hanging mother, a group of mercenaries found him with Shisu taking him in as her child, until she died of the plauge. With nowhere else to turn to, he was trained by the mercenary leader Gambino at the age of six, and went into first battle at age nine where he made his first kill. He later killed Gambino after all his abuse (emotional, physical, and sexual) went too far. Guts would venture of as a freelance mercenary until he was recruited into the Band of the Hawk, where he got more comfortable, and relaxed with them. But then the clans leader Griffith, summoned a group of demons killing all the clan members, raped his girlfriend Casca, and left Guts with a amputated arm and a gouged out eye. Guts would later swear revenge against Griffith and vowed to kill him. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: 6'3"/190.5 cm *Weight: 230 lbs/104.3 kg *AKA The Black Swordsman *Occupation: Mercenary *Mentors: Gambino, Griffith, Godo *Branded sacrifice to Femto *Former Hawk's Raiders commander *Trained to fight since the age of 6 *Hates the weak Arensal *Mechanical Hand **Cannon Arm **Repeater Crossbow **Flame Gun **Magnetized to better grip sword *Miniature Bombs **Explosive radius: 15 ft/4.6 m **Approx. the size of a golf ball **Spiked for sticking to foes *Throwing Knives 5 *Short Dagger * Berserker Armor Dragonslayer *Length: 6'6"/198 cm *Weight: Approx. 400 lbs/180 kg *Forged by Godo *Made of steel, yet somehow stronger than steel *Resides in both the physical & astral planes of existence simultaneously Feats *Slew 100 men by himself in 1 night *Survived combat with Nonferatu Zodd *Shattered Grunbeld's shield *Caught Grunbeld's dragon tail swing *Has killed well over 1,000 enemies *Survived countless wounds *Killed the "Sea God" from within *Once killed a demon disguised as a woman while banging her... no joke One Minute Melee Guts appeared in Season 5 of ''One Minute Melee'', where he fought against Kirito from the Sword Art Online series and won. DBX Guts appeared in Season 2 of DBX, where he fought against Cloud Strife from the Final Fantasy series and lost. Gallery Guts Berserker Armor.jpg|Guts donning the full Berserker Armor Berserk - Guts swinging his Dragonslayer Sword.png|Guts swinging his Dragonslayer Sword Berserk - Guts as seen wielding the Pre-Dragonslayer Sword.png|Guts as seen wielding the Pre-Dragonslayer Sword DEATH BATTLE Guts.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE!, DBX and One Minute Melee Trivia *Guts is the first and so far only Hakusensha character to appear. *Ironically enough, Guts' voice clips were that of Siegfried's from Soul Calibur IV, who was the former vessel and arch enemy of his opponent, Nightmare. *During the Post-Show of the Livestream episode Pokémon VS Digimon, Chad revealed he wanted to use Guts since the beginning of DEATH BATTLE!. **Ben also didn't know who Guts or what Berserk was until Chad showed him. *Guts is the fourth Non-Fighting Game combatant to battle a Fighting Game combatant, after Mike Haggar, Yoshi, Thor, Pikachu, and the next three being Hercule Satan, Captain Falcon and Black Canary. **He is also the first Anime combatant to battle a Fighting Game combatant with the next one being Hercule Satan. References * Guts on Wikipedia * Guts on the Berserk Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Human Category:Disabled Combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Sword Wielders Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Fire Users Category:Bomb Users Category:Arrow Users Category:Knights/Warriors Category:DBX Combatants Category:DBX Loser Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Mascots Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Victor